


星球大战8 垃圾船 H/K 一心二用

by zoeli



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars:The Last Jedi
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeli/pseuds/zoeli
Summary: “宇宙有多大就有多少故事同时发生”，所以这个故事摆脱了任何时间线（可能会有3篇）看了超真的随机测试和被at的游戏项目视频+废剧本产生了一个为肉而肉的小文此文献给我的未婚妻
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	星球大战8 垃圾船 H/K 一心二用

**Author's Note:**

> 限制高潮，语言羞辱，Hux/Kylo Ren斜线有意义  
> 系列有三篇不是连接的故事所以可以分着看  
> 此故事发生在EP8刚刚结束，离EP9开始还很远

定局者号一直是冰冷的，黑色帷幕布置的最高领袖指挥室内，黑色的指挥椅光滑到可以照出倒影，第一秩序的新最高领袖Kylo Ren坐在“王座”上面，听着远处台阶下Hux将军对他进行的周例会报告；  
“第一秩序依旧拥有全银河最强的军备和战斗能力，就在共和国妄图…………您在听吗？最高领袖？”演讲稿读到一半的Hux看着坐在高台座位上的Kylo问，这是下个月最高领袖首次与全军会面时，他作为第一秩序将军为他做的演讲稿，Ren果然走神了。  
听到将军提问的最高领袖调整了一下坐姿掩盖着尴尬说道：“继续，我在听”，然而他的表情虽然镇定但是却无法掩饰自己沙哑的声音，他已经很久没有和Hux上床了，没错他们是炮友、床伴，Kylo想到了他们的第一次是在治疗室，他把他从雪地里捡回来那次，Hux骂自己是个十足的冲动怪物，自己骂Hux多管闲事……那也是第一次看到hux除脸部和手腕外其它部分的皮肤——他脱下长靴后的脚踝…真的是…  
“您又走神了”，将军这时已经自行走上台阶来到年轻的领袖面前：“如果您忍不住了，可以告诉我，或许我们可以两件重要的事同时进行……”；  
Hux低头托起Kylo的脸：“您可以舔我，而我会继续为您读完演讲稿”，Hux笑着说；  
Kylo打开Hux的手：“你不会读完它的”，说完开始用力的拆将军的腰带； Hux笑的更大了一点：“放心，您会如愿以偿……”；  
看到熟悉的柱体跳了出来，他不得不在自己心里承认他想念这根屌，在这段忙乱的时间里他无时不刻都希望可以来一炮，他太焦虑了也太紧张，他需要这个；Kylo拂过上面的青筋又用指甲刮过了冠头的小孔，他感到Hux的身体抖了一下，于是开始舔它的头部，用舌尖描绘着熟悉的形状同时留下闪亮的水渍，Kylo一边吸一边努力的用手套弄着柱身，另一只手玩起了囊袋，这举动让Hux热了起来，至少Kylo是这样觉得；‘啊，有前液流出来了’，他就像嘬着一根樱桃味儿的棒棒糖（是他最喜欢的味道）嘬掉渗出来的液体；而此时的Hux正继续慢慢念着平板上的文字，声音平稳，不慌不忙；这几乎激怒了Kylo，他生气的将整根猛地吞下，鼻尖碰到了姜黄色的毛，冠头同时顶进了他的食道，涨大了一圈的粗壮体让Kylo本来就湿润的眼睛更加湿漉漉，心底咒骂着Hux的Kylo欣喜的发现Hux的呼吸变沉重了起来；  
Hux腾出一只手拽住Kylo的头发，开始小幅度地抽插了起来；Kylo也在Hux的拉扯下卖力的吞吐，指挥室的回音将吸吮的声音放大，Kylo觉得自己更加硬了，前液打湿了裤子，他的口水顺着他肥厚的嘴唇流了出来淌在下巴上最终没入脖套中；Hux低头看着他变成粉红色的嘴唇，语速开始变快；  
“伟大的第一秩序万岁！伟大的最高领袖万岁！”，咬着牙说完这句话的Hux把自己的阴茎从Kylo嘴里抽出来迅速塞进去了两根手指，腾出来的另一只手开始解开罗的裤子；  
“唔！你停下了！”Kylo含着（还未脱掉手套）的手指口齿不清的说；

“是我念完了！”Hux说着同时把Kylo翻了一个身，依旧戴着手套的两只手指就着口水没入他的后穴，Kylo的甬道也在Hux进入的瞬间热情地缠了上来，“这么欢迎我吗？”Kylo就像遭到电击一样颤抖了一下，嘴中发出呜咽的声音，条件反射的收紧绞住Hux的手指。Hux在他体内翻搅，曲起手指刮过他敏感的内壁，进出的越来越轻易，Hux熟悉他体内的每一处，他总是很清楚如何做会使自己亲爱的领袖止不住颤抖、流泪、让他难耐的扭动和发出困兽般的呜咽和呻吟；  
“最高领袖”Hux问到，Kylo回头看他，啊，果然哭了，Hux笑着想；Kylo因为他手下动作的停止而开始不满足的摇摆屁股一下下的蹭着Hux挺立的阴茎，Hux给了他一个吻，吻的很用力，他离开他，拉出了混着血的丝，Kylo不甘心的想追上来，Hux又问：“告诉我，最高领袖，您想要什么？”  
“……”Kylo现在很难受，他能感受到Hux炙热的阴茎就在背后，自己的阴茎已经充血贴在小腹了，他对Hux的渴望不断侵袭着他，但是羞耻感又让他无法出声；  
Hux抽出了手指，捏着他的屁股上的软肉，嘴唇靠上Kylo的耳廓，Kylo的耳朵很大，微微外翻，他知道他的耳朵有多敏感，他向他的耳朵吹着气，“最后一次，您，想，要，什，么”  
Kylo知道自己必须说出来了，他不能再忍下去，他想要Hux，无论是炮友也好床伴也好，他想要他；“你，将军”他咬着牙说道，“我只想要你，不仅是现在也许是之后的几十年，我永远只想要你！”Kylo哭着怒吼出来

在他背后的Hux突然松开了掐住Kylo的手，同时收起了笑容，Kylo因为这个停滞的动作想回头看，却因为突然被对方阴茎顶上他不断收缩的穴口而停止了动作，  
“我一直在提醒您，永远不会有什么永远”；他一插到底，感受着热情缠上来的肉壁，熟悉的感觉熟悉的温度，Hux发出了舒服的叹息，“但是我刚刚说了，我可以让您如愿以偿”，Kylo因为快感和撕裂感而无声的大喊，他的身体也跟着剧烈的颤抖着；  
Hux开始抽插，掐住kylo腰部的手深深的陷了进去，黑色手套与遍布星点的雪白皮肤形成了刺目的对比，Kylo的肉穴发出了咕滋咕滋的水声，偌大的指挥室放大了声音，这让这场性爱的色情意味成倍的扩散，拍打着原力者本来就敏感的感官；  
“哈啊，哈啊，啊啊啊……”Kylo的声音断断续续，随着Hux撞击拍打的频率时大时小，Hux操的很卖力，整根缓缓拔出再用力进入，每次他退出Kylo都会哼哼着想追过去；Hux太熟悉他的身体，每次的顶弄都会准确的摩擦到他的敏感点，“Hux，太，这太……！”他太难受了，又太爽了，无法咽下的唾液滴到椅面上汇成了一小滩晶莹的小水洼；  
“你咬的好紧，快看看你现在的样子吧Ren”，听到Hux用熟悉的称呼叫自己，Kylo下意识抬头向前看，这个房间是Hux着手改造的当然这座椅也是，黑色、光滑、冰冷的座位映出了Kylo湿漉漉的、因为快感而颤抖的身体，Kylo的肠壁因为这番景象再次收缩。

“骚货，婊子，你是要把我绞断吗？”，Hux用戴着手套的手拍了Kylo的屁股一下，他拍的有一些用力，顺利的换来了Kylo一声绵长的呻吟，  
Hux掐住他腰的手向前探去握住了他的阴茎，手指堵住他的小孔：“坏孩子，现在可不是射出来的时候”，Hux拉开了他的上衣的束缚，Kylo的乳尖暴露在冷冷的空气中挺立，Hux用力的揉了上去，Kylo开始吟泣，整个人已经像是一块沁过水的海绵，湿漉漉的挂在Hux的阴茎上；  
“放……放啊啊啊，Hux！”他支撑着颤抖的双腿，晃动着屁股试图挣脱开握住自己阴茎不让他射的手，他想腾出一只手去阻止Hux却因为一次准确的顶弄而尖叫着毫无办法，  
“放……哈……”Kylo在快感中晃着头，将军加快了抽插，这让他丢失了所有的理智，  
“你喜欢看着自己被操的样子”Hux的声音竟然有些颤抖，操最高领袖，这太令人兴奋了不是吗？他的每一次挺入都在研磨着Kylo体内的最深处，他听到最高领袖愉悦的快要窒息的呻吟，这时的Kylo比平时乖多了，他在叫着自己的名字，近乎哀求的。  
“ha……Ha……Hux……，Hux……”Kylo的手在攥紧，Hux可以听到手套皮革互相揉搓的声音，Kylo在剧烈的颤抖，用力的撅起屁股，后穴也以最大的力度绞紧他，Hux可以感受到他内部的跳动，Kylo也能感受到他的。

“还记得演讲稿的最后一句话吗？”Hux的顶弄再次加快了；  
“哈……什……”；  
“演讲稿的最后一句！伟大的……”，Hux手部的力度增加了，无情的碾压着他的阴茎；

“啊！轻……伟大的……第一……第一秩序……万……万岁，哈……哈……”，Kylo不能再忍了，他马上就要疯了；

“伟大的最高领袖万岁”，Hux松开对Kylo的钳制，年轻的最高领袖身体一震，高喊着射到了自己纯黑的座椅上，他因为高潮不断的颤抖着，后穴肉壁剧烈的跳动，Hux轻轻的吻着他背后的星点和他的脊椎印，最后一次冲进他的后穴，最终在Kylo再次高昂的叫声中射在了他的体内，精液灌入肠道，他们滑腻的下体紧紧的咬在了一起，在黑色的背景中如此苍白……

事后的收拾时间

“我命令你以后每周都要在这里和我做一次！”Kylo用原力清理好自己里面后赌气的说  
“哈？？？”  
Hux觉得自己的发际线又要往后退了

Fin ：）


End file.
